Пол Че — Павел Щербаков
[[Файл: Щербаков_Павел_Васильевич.png | thumb | Павел Васильевич Щербаков|374x374px]] Павел Васильевич Щербаков (19 октября 1954 года, Красный Сулин, Ростовская область, РСФСР, СССР) — советский и российский биофизик. Основоположник идеи клатратного анабиоза, пионер клатратной криоконсервации Тельпухов В.И., Щербаков П.В. Клатратная криоконсервация // Вопросы реконструктивной и пластической хирургии. 2012. – Т. 15. – № 3(42). – С. 77-80. . Впервые в соавторстве со специалистами разного профиля экспериментально обнаружил и теоретически обосновал, что биологические объекты, насыщенные способными к гидратообразованию компонентами воздуха земной атмосферы в условиях низких температур и повышенного давления остаются в жизнеспособном состоянии, в свете чего находит объяснение парадоксальное сохранение жизнеспособности бактерий, попавших в ледники Земли миллионы лет назад и гипотеза панспермии о первичном осеменении Земли из космического пространства Щербаков П. В., Тельпухов В. И. Бессмертие под газом // Химия и жизнь. – 2006. – № 8. – С. 34-39. . Разработал с коллегами оригинальную методику клатратной криоконсервации биологических объектов и осуществил её на практике Щербаков П. В., Тельпухов В. И., Николаев А. В. Способ криоконсервации органов и тканей in situ // Патент на изобретение / (19) RU(11) 2 268 590 C1 (51) МПК АО1Н 1/02 (2006.01). . Неизвестное ранее науке проявление жизнеспособности в авторской интерпретации получило имя собственное «[[клатратный анабиоз|''клатратный анабиоз]]» (от 'clathratus' — загороженный и от 'anabiosis' — оживление) Тельпухов В.И., Щербаков П.В. Клатратная криоконсервация // Вопросы реконструктивной и пластической хирургии. 2012. – Т. 15. – № 3(42). – С. 77-80. . Данная научная находка инициировала резкий всплеск исследовательской активности по клатратной тематике применительно к криобиологии Шишова Н. В., Фесенко Е. Е. Перспективы использования газов и газовых гидратов в криоконсервации // Биофизика. – 2015. – Т. 60. – № 5. – С. 947-974. . В настоящее время достоверность совершенно нового вида анабиоза уже подкреплена рядом успешных независимых исследований. Первым из учёных добился успешного 100 % оживления высших млекопитающих после их охлаждения до 0 С вообще без использования каких-либо термоблокаторов Щербаков П.В., Тельпухов В.И., Хохлов А.В. Выбор скорости согревания организма после экспериментальной глубокой гипотермии // Экспериментальное и клиническое обоснование методов криомедицины: Сб. науч. тр. / Редкол.: Сандомирский Б.П. (отв. ред.) и др. / – Харьков; Институт проблем криобиологии и криомедицины АН УССР, 1988. – С. 160-164. Щербаков, В.И. Тельпухов, А.В. Хохлов А.В. Обратимая глубокая гипотермия целостного организма крыс // Бюллетень экспериментальной биологии и медицины. – 1989. – Т. 107. – № 5. – С. 543-545. . Непримиримый критик концепции крионики, выдвинутой Робертом Эттинджером (''Ettinger R. The prospect of immortality.1964.), обосновал её полную несостоятельность Щербаков П.В. Крушение Цивилизации // Проза.ру , показал, что выход из создавшегося критического положения возможен только в том случае, если старая крионика за счёт полезной трансформации преобразуется в совершенно новую нанокрионику, основанную на использовании газовых гидратов и их сочетания с обычными криопротекторами, чем стимулировал широкий интерес к данной проблеме самих крионицистов, хорошо понимающих антинаучность своего направления. Главный фигурант научного скандала в борьбе за приоритет по применению клатратных криопротекторов относительно низких температур, впервые инсинуированного сотрудником Алькор Сергеем Шелегом, развенчал созданный им научный миф о причастности американского писателя Роберта Прегоды и советских исследователей Родина В.В. с Волковым В.Я. к пионерам клатратной криоконсервации Sheleg Sergey, Hixon Hugh, Cohen Bruce et. al. Cardiac Mitochondrial Membrane Stability after Deep Hypothermia using a Xenon Clathrate Cryostasis Protocol — an Electron Microscopy Study // International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Pathology 2008, 1(5): p. 440-447. . Участник крупномасштабного биомедицинского проекта по клатратной криоконсервации, выполняемого под эгидой Фонда перспективных исследований (ФПИ). Самодеятельный писатель–футуролог, опубликованный на Проза.ру (литературный псевдоним Пол Че). Один из создателей « Антарктического Союза» Антарктический Союз , член Координационного совета Антарктического Союза, автор идеи освоения антарктического пространства для постоянного места жительства (ПМЖ) и крионических целей на основе клатратного анабиоза, духовный лидер и идейный вдохновитель Ледовой конкисты (La conquista del Antartico). __TOC__ Биография Павел Васильевич Щербаков родился 19 октября 1954 года в городе Красный Сулин Ростовской области в семье офицера Советской армии. В 1972 году окончил среднюю школу № 1 в посёлке Угольные Копи Чукотского автономного округа. С 1972 года по 1974 год проходил срочную службу в рядах Вооружённых Сил СССР в составе морской пехоты Черноморского флота ВМФ СССР в городе Севастополь. В 1981 году окончил Московский авиационный институт (МАИ) факультет «Двигатели летательных аппаратов» кафедру 208 «Электроракетные двигатели, энергетические и энергофизические установки». В 1981 году распределился в научно-исследовательский институт тепловых процессов (НИИТП) — ныне Исследовательский центр имени М.В. Келдыша. [[Файл: Теплоиз_камеры_-_копия.jpg|thumb | Криобарокамера для крысы|258x258px]] В 1985 годe зачислен в московскую научно-исследовательскую лабораторию академика АМН СССР Кованова В.В. при ВНЦХ (Всесоюзный научный центр хирургии АМН СССР) Губарев И. Цель — химический анабиоз, или вторая жизнь формалина Кованова В.В. // Наука и жизнь. – 1985. – № 7. – С. 49–53. — ныне ФГБУ «Российский научный центр хирургии имени академика Б.В. Петровского» РАМН, где впервые выдвинул научную идею о существовании в природе клатратного анабиоза. С 2015 года участник совместного проекта Фонда перспективных исследований (ФПИ) и ФГБУ Институт биофизики клетки РАН (ИБК РАН) Пущинского научного центра РАН как действующий сотрудник Лаборатории криоконсервации и гипобиоза, созданной специально под программу ФПИ — для реализации сразу двух биомедицинских проектов, разрабатывающих одновременно технологии клатратной криоконсервации тканей и органов и искусственного гипобиоза целостного организма. Научная деятельность thumb|Кованов В.В. Павел Щербаков в период своей работы в академической группе Кованова вместе с коллегами ввёл в медико-биологический лексикон понятие «газовые ( клатратные) криопротекторы» и тогда же впервые применил эти вещества на практике для защиты биообъектов от холодового поражения в диапазоне низких температур Тельпухов В.И., Щербаков П.В. Клатратная криоконсервация // Вопросы реконструктивной и пластической хирургии. 2012. – Т. 15. – № 3(42). – С. 77-80. , разрешив тем самым проблему существования в природе нового типа защитных веществ. Ведь ещё начиная с 1960 годов, многие экспериментаторы США один за другим стали демонстрировать успешную консервацию биологических объектов, помещаемых в условия слабоположительных температур и повышенного давления (Lyons G.W., Dietzman R.H., and Lillehel R.C. Lyons G.W., Dietzman R.H., and Lillehel R.C. On the mechanism of preservation with hypothermia and hyperbaric oxygen. Tr. Am. Soc. Artif. Int. Organs, 1966, XII: 236. ; Rassat J.P. and Haxne I.I. Rassat J.P., Haxne I.I. Evaluation of kidney preservation with the use hyperbaric oxygen. — «Brit. J. Surg.», 1967, v. 54, p. 361 – 368. ; Groenewald I.V., VanZybI I.W., Weber H.W., Murphy G.P. Groenewald I.V., Van ZybI I.W., Weber H.W., Murphy G.P. Comparison of perfusion and non-perfusion of preserved baboon kidneys with and without oxygen. — «Tr. Am. Soc. Artif. Int. Organs», 1969, v. 15, p. 220 – 224. and others). Все они отмечали хорошие результаты после 24-часовой консервации почки в условиях гипербарии инертными газами — Lyons G.W. в 1966 году, Rassat J.P. и Haxne I.I. в 1967 году, Groenewald I.V. в 1969 году. Успешную, уже 8-дневную консервацию крысиных почек в условиях глубокой гипотермии 2°С и гипербарии ксеноном в 3 атм провёл в 1970 году ещё один гражданин США Ruile, а следом за ним и Валерий Иванович Шумаков (1931 — 2008) удачно консервировал почки собак также в течение 8-дней — в условиях гипотермии (2 – 4)°С и гипербарии аргоном в (1,5 – 2,0) атм Шумаков В.И., Штенгольд Е.Ш., Онищенко Н.А. Консервация органов. — Москва: Медицина, 1975. — 252 с. . Предполагалось, что данный парадоксальный эффект, наблюдаемый при положительных околонулевых температурах, происходит благодаря иммобилизации некоторого количества клеточной и межклеточной воды — путём образования гидратов тяжёлых инертных газов (к этим газам относятся аргон, криптон, ксенон, радон). А что во время процесса гидратообразования в этом слабоположительном диапазоне температур некоторая часть биологически активной клеточной воды уже выводится из биохимических взаимодействий (как и при обычном льдообразовании в минусовых значениях) — в дальнейшем, действительно нашло своё экспериментальное подтверждение в опытах советских учёных Волкова В.Я. и Родина В.В. Волков В.Я., Родин В.В., Исангалин Ф.Ш. Образование клатратов ксенона как метод иммобилизации молекул воды в клеточных суспензиях // Экспериментальный анабиоз: Тезисы докл. II Всесоюз. конф. по анабиозу. – Рига, 1984. – С. 51–52. . Со временем пришло понимание, что уже само по себе снижение содержания свободной воды и является вообще физико-химической основой перехода ко всем видам анабиоза, в частности — к криоанабиозу сути криоконсервации. К сожалению, пока то была всего лишь клатратная консервация органов животных. Криоконсервация же признаётся таковой лишь только тогда, когда сохранение биоматериала осуществляется при обязательных температурных значениях ниже 0 С. Но даже по результатам тех самых первых опытов стало понятным, что наиболее перспективным из инертных газов должен был стать именно ксенон — в силу его лучших среди тяжёлых инертных газов физико-химических характеристик (радиоактивный радон авторами экспериментального прорыва намеренно не рассматривался). Но самое главное заключалось в том, что участники тех исторических исследований обнаружили у перечисленных газовых клатратобразующих веществ явные криопротекторные признаки наиболее ярко-выраженные у ксенона. — Биологические объекты под защитой этих газовых протекторов достаточно продолжительные сроки оставались неповреждёнными (в случае с почкой, взятой ими за основу в качестве экспериментальной модели — вплоть до восьми дней !'''), что было совершенно необычно для данного диапазона температур. Вообще самый первый криопротектор, а им оказался уже хорошо известный глицерин, был открыт в 1912 году российским ботаником-физиологом Николаем Александровичем Максимовым (1880—1952), причём также при слабоположительных температурах Максимов Н. А. О вымерзании и холодостойкости растений. Экспериментальные и критические исследования // Изв. Лесн. ин-та. 1913. — Вып. 25. — С. 1-329. . thumb|left|Писатель Роберт ПрегодаТаким образом, ещё в 1960-е годы стало понятным, что протекторы нового типа и прежде всего ксенон когда-то в будущем смогут работать подобно обычным их аналогам (глицерин, диметилсульфоксид, этиленгликоль, пропиленгликоль и др.) — при низких температурах (величины от 0°С и ниже, вплоть до –196°С). Оптимизм в этом вопросе был вполне обоснован, так как базировался на демонстрации успешных опытов с тем же глицерином: впоследствии как выяснилось, он оказался универсальным криопротектором — эффективным для диапазона слабоположительных температур и для значений уже существенно ниже 0 С. Именно в свете всех этих научных наработок американский писатель Роберт Прегода в своей книге научно-публицистического содержания «Анабиоз», написанной ещё в '''1969 году, (но как можно заметить всё-таки позднее, чем вышеприведённые прорывные источники) и сделал предположение, что криопротектором будущего станет ксенон Prehoda Robert W., Suspended animation: the research possibility that may allow man to conquer the limiting chains of time // Chilton Book Company, Philadelphia, 1969, pp81-86. . Будучи профессиональным популяризатором науки, он был хорошо осведомлён о достижениях своих американских соотечественников и докладывал об их сенсационных успехах широкой публике. [[Файл:Низкотемпературная_барокамера.jpg|thumb|'Низкотемпературная барокамера' |264x264px]] Несмотря на понимание проблемы, никто из исследователей не перешёл тогда к низкотемпературным экспериментированиям с биологическими объектами, предварительно насыщенными инертными газами. Павел Щербаков и его товарищи по академгруппе Кованова ни только впервые назвали такие газовые вещества «газовыми криопротекторами» после испытания их при низких температурах (благодаря чему и был обнаружен в природе клатратный анабиоз), но продемонстрировали, что данный вид анабиоза проявляет себя именно при низких температурах Щербаков П. В., Тельпухов В. И., Николаев А. В. Способ криоконсервации органов и тканей in situ // Патент на изобретение / (19) RU(11) 2 268 590 C1 (51) МПК АО1Н 1/02 (2006.01). . Конфликт с Алькор Крионика по мысли Павла Щербакова и других учёных из группы академика Кованова оказалась совершенно несостоятельна, так как для её осуществления должны применяться только криогенные температуры не выше -196 С, но при глубоком замораживании крупных тел биологической природы, к которым относятся и тела людей, механические повреждения в данном биоматериале всё равно неизбежны — от воздействия самих этих низких температур, способствующих появлению в биообъекте значительных температурных градиентов и как следствие существенных градиентов давления, ведущих к нарушению целостности замораживаемого объекта. Отец крионики Роберт Эттинджер, автор тенденциозной концепции об отправке в будущее трупов людей и животных, зафиксированных в жидком азоте, с целью их последующего оживления (Ettinger R. The prospect of immortality.1964.), в самом начале своей деятельности на этом поприще сделал ставку на самый настоящий волюнтаризм («борьба личности с обстоятельствами»), так как уже тогда хорошо было известно, что связанная с крионикой конкретная практическая деятельность абсолютно не согласуется с объективными законами природы — постулат о невозможности замораживания крупных объёмных тел биологического происхождения без наличия в них как следствие вообще каких-либо повреждений, отвергается всеми адептами крионики. Такой радикальный подход, неприемлемый в академических сферах, всё же позволил американскому авантюристу от науки в процессе становления своей революционной философской идеи, начать строить самые радужные прогнозы о возможном восстановлении в отдалённой перспективе личности, заключённой в уже подвергающуюся лавинообразному распаду биологическую оболочку умершего человека до тех пор, пока его полностью не заморозят в жидком азоте и не зафиксируют таким способом. Павел Щербаков показал, что продолжение развития концепции патриарха крионики именно на основе клатратного анабиоза поможет вывести полностью дискредитированное на сегодня направление из глубочайшего кризиса, в котором оно пребывает Щербаков П.В. Крушение Цивилизации // Проза.ру . Сразу после появления в СМИ самых первых сенсационных упоминаний о работе московских экспериментаторов непосредственно с криопротекторами нового типа, авторы клатратной криоконсервации оказались в центре пересечения многих научных интересов. Как это обычно и бывает в таких случаях, оголтелая критика в их адрес, звучащая поначалу со стороны всех криобиологов, резко сменилась мягкой риторикой тех же бывших оппонентов, в конце концов, перешедшей в ожесточённую борьбу за лидерство в данной области. Перспективы новейшего направления привлекли внимание исследователей со всего мира своими многообещающими потенциальными возможностями, в том числе и коммерческого плана. thumb|left|Сергей ШелегОдним из таких заинтересованных деятелей выступил новый американский гражданин советского происхождения Сергей Шелег (Sergey Sheleg SSH), представитель Алькор (Alcor Life Extension Foundation) — некоммерческой организации, мирового лидера в области крионики (США). Он обратился к Павлу Щербакову и его товарищам по бывшей академгруппе с просьбой поделиться накопленной информацией, предлагая взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. От имени Алькор через Шелега оставшимся после распада СССР ветеранам ушедшего в небытие научного подразделения Кованова было сделано заманчивое предложение о продолжении совместных исследований по данной теме, с последующей публикацией полученных материалов в солидных американских научных журналах. В связи с такой перспективной договорённостью Шелег стал получать как благодарную отдачу неограниченный консультационный доступ на стороне российских учёных по любым теоретическим и технологическим аспектам продвигаемого ими совместного проекта. Но камнем преткновения стало амбициозное требование к россиянам отказаться от своего приоритета в пользу Алькор. Отрицательный ответ от Павла Щербакова и его коллег на такую постановку задачи, вынудил Шелега попытаться завуалировать российские достижения и вообще не упоминать их в своей будущей работе, основанной на позаимствованных у россиян идеях. Sheleg Sergey, Hixon Hugh, Cohen Bruce et. al. Cardiac Mitochondrial Membrane Stability after Deep Hypothermia using a Xenon Clathrate Cryostasis Protocol — an Electron Microscopy Study // International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Pathology 2008, 1(5): p. 440-447. . Пальма первенства в данной области по замыслу интригующего представителя Алькор должна была перейти к малоизвестному популяризатору науки писателю Роберту Прегоде. Что имело целью поставить под сомнение авторитет российских учёных в глазах всей научной общественности и таким коварным способом аннулировать их приоритет относительно клатратной криоконсервации.thumb|left|Научно–популярная книга Роберта Прегоды «Анабиоз» Российские оппоненты на выпады из-за океана остались при своём твёрдом мнении, подразумевающем, что ссылаться с какими-либо строго научными целями на обычную популярную литературу, тем более полу-фантастической направленности некорректно, а сложившаяся казусная ситуация вокруг якобы эксклюзивного обнаружения обычным писателем Робертом Прегодой криопротекторных свойств у ксенона равносильна признанию авторства в изобретении всем известного на сегодня оптического лазера за классиком русской литературы Алексеем Николаевичем Толстым (1882—1945) с его литературным бестселлером «Гиперболоид инженера Гарина», где он, лазер, якобы впервые и упоминается. Что является полнейшим абсурдом как и в первом случае. Таким образом, не являясь беспристрастным лицом, американский гражданин Сергей Шелег от имени Алькор намеренно исказил историю науки, относящуюся в том числе и к раннему советскому периоду первоначального поиска влияния благородных газов на биологические объекты Лазарев Н. В. Биологическое действие газов под давлением. — Ленинград, 1941. — 935 с. Никитин Б. А. / Исследования в области молекулярных соединений благородных газов // Избранные труды. — Москва; Ленинград: Издательство АН СССР, 1956. — 344 с. , о котором он вообще не упоминает. Налицо явная инсинуация: его предпочтение политически мотивировано и ничего общего с реальными событиями не имеет. Но эта ложная интерпретация стала фигурировать в виде ссылок у других авторов, в том числе и российских, которые не удосужились перепроверить достоверность и авторитетность провокационного посыла. Алькор в лице Шелега причастен также и к другой инсинуации, которую охотно подхватили и растиражировали те же самые как и в первом случае наши недобросовестные пользователи, необоснованно причисляя исследователей позднего советского периода Родина В.В. и Волкова В.Я. к пионерам уже российской клатратной криоконсервации. Несмотря на неоспоримые заслуги этих учёных в непосредственном изучении клатратообразования в биологических материалах хорошо известно, что они вообще не затрагивали в своих опытах диапазон отрицательных температур, ограничиваясь только слабоположительными их значениями Волков В.Я., Родин В.В., Исангалин Ф.Ш. Образование клатратов ксенона как метод иммобилизации молекул воды в клеточных суспензиях // Экспериментальный анабиоз: Тезисы докл. II Всесоюз. конф. по анабиозу. – Рига, 1984. – С. 51–52. Родин В.В., Архангельский А.Н., Исангалин Ф.Ш., Волков В.Я. Получение клатратов ксенона в воде и исследование их свойств импульсным методом ЯМР. // Криобиология и криомедицина –1984. – Вып.14. – С. 8–11. . В области отрицательных температур подобные исследования с гидратами газов до московской группы Кованова никем и никогда не проводились — прицельно, с целью привидения биологических объектов с их помощью к клатратной криоконсервации. Несмотря на понимание проблемы, никто из других учёных не перешёл тогда к низкотемпературным экспериментированиям. У иных исследователей сформировалось устойчивое предубеждение, что если и станет когда-нибудь возможным применять при низких температурах криопротекторы нового типа, то только в паре с обычными. Достижения *В 1980 годы Павел Щербаков с соавторами впервые в мире осуществил клатратную криоконсервацию, а с целью дальнейшей популяризации этой прорывной технологии выпустил статью «Бессмертие под газом» (Щербаков П. В., Тельпухов В. И. Бессмертие под газом // Химия и жизнь. – 2006. – № 8. – С. 34-39.), которая сразу же привлекла внимание широкой научной общественности, стала бестселлером и своеобразной «настольной книгой» апологетов Новой криобиологии, послужила началом формирования альтернативного криобиологического движения в стране и за рубежом. *VII Московский международный салон инноваций и инвестиций 2007 (5–8 февраля 2007, г. Москва, ВВЦ, павильон № 69) — участник от Московской медицинской академии им. Сеченова как соавтор патента на изобретение «Способ криоконсервации органов и тканей in situ», отмеченного Золотой медалью салона, однозначно подтверждающего существование в природе клатратного анабиоза. *Впервые за всю историю экспериментов с глубокой гипотермией безо всяких термоблокаторов обратимо охладил высшее млекопитающее до 0 С. Библиография *Щербаков П.В., Тельпухов В.И., Хохлов А.В. thumb|Харьковское издание Выбор скорости согревания организма после экспериментальной глубокой гипотермии // Экспериментальное и клиническое обоснование методов криомедицины: Сб. науч. тр. / Редкол.: Сандомирский Б.П. (отв. ред.) и др. / – Харьков; Институт проблем криобиологии и криомедицины АН УССР, 1988. – С. 160-164. *Щербаков, В.И. Тельпухов, А.В. Хохлов А.В. Обратимая глубокая гипотермия целостного организма крыс // Бюллетень экспериментальной биологии и медицины. – 1989. – Т. 107. – № 5. – С. 543-545. *Щербаков П.В., Тельпухов В.И., Николаев А.В. Способ криоконсервации органов и тканей in situ // Патент на изобретение / (19) RU(11) 2 268 590 C1 (51) МПК АО1Н 1/02 (2006.01). *Щербаков П. В., Тельпухов В. И. Бессмертие под газом // Химия и жизнь. – 2006. – № 8. – С. 34-39. *Щербаков П.В., Тельпухов В.И., Николаев А.В. VII Московский международный салон инноваций и инвистиций // Золотая медаль: Способ криоконсервации органов и тканей in situ / ВВЦ, – Москва, 2007. *Тельпухов В.И., Щербаков П.В. Клатратная криоконсервация // Вопросы реконструктивной и пластической хирургии. 2012. – Т. 15. – № 3(42). – С. 77-80. *Щербаков П.В. Крушение Цивилизации // Проза.ру См. также *Клатратный анабиоз *Антарктический Союз Примечания Литература *[http://publ.lib.ru/ARCHIVES/N/ Nauka_i_jizn'/_''''Nauka_i_jizn'''_1985_.html Губарев И. Цель — химический анабиоз, или вторая жизнь формалина (Интервью Кованова В.В.) // Наука и жизнь. – 1985. – № 7. – С. 49–53.] *Савелий Кашницкий. Не хочу быть мамонтёнком (Интервью Щербакова П.В.) // Московский комсомолец. 2001. № 195 (22.789) 4 сентября. С.7. *Лев Сафонкин. Анабиоз возможен: летим к звёздам // Мир зазеркалья. 2001. № 24 (97). С.10. *Георгий Леонов. В объятиях льда // Оракул. 2002. №11 (104) ноябрь. С.20. *Леонид Попов. Отморозки будущего // Алфавит. 2002. №30 (192) 25 – 31 июля. С.20. *Савелий Кашниций. Проснуться через 100 лет // Аргументы и факты. 2006. № 11 (1324) 15 марта. С.51. *Кашницкий С. Гипотезы на завтра. — Москва: Чёрная белка, 2010. — 376 с. Ссылки *Стабильность сердечной митохондриальной мембраны после глубокой гипотермии с использованием ксенон-клатратного анабиоза *Метод сохранения концентрата тромбоцитов под повышенным давлением ксенона с использованием холодильного оборудования *Способ криоконсервации мультипотентных мезенхимальных стромальных клеток *Применение клатратообразующего газа для разработки способа сберегающей криоконсервации стволовых клеток (стр. 180) *Оценка криопротекторных свойств аргона *Клатратная криоконсервация *Способ криоконсервации яичниковой ткани (заявка на патент 2012103061) *Предполагаемые механизмы криопротективного действия ксенона: результаты молекулярного моделирования (Стр. 28 – 31) *Устройство для криоконсервирования клеточных взвесей в атмосфере газовых протекторов (Стр. 209 – 211) *Криоконсервация Saccharomyces cerevisiae с использованием ксенона (С. 220-226) *Перспективы создания криопротекторов на основе инертных газов и их смесей (С. 88 – 94) *Перспективы использования газов и газовых гидратов в криоконсервации (С. 947-974) *Устройство для консервирования замораживанием клеточных взвесей под давлением в атмосфере инертного газа — портативный криобароконтейнер *Применение клатратов ксенона для консервации кожи человека *Антарктический Союз Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Клатраты Категория:Анабиоз Категория:Клатратный анабиоз Категория:Антарктида Категория:Антарктический Союз